Avec ! Bon, allez, sans
by Didou367
Summary: Juumonji a l'inébranlable intention de rester sur ses positions cette fois-ci. Il ne céderait pas Hiruma, quoi que celui-ci pût lui dire. Il ne... Ou bien...


**Titre : **Avec ! Bon, allez, sans.**  
Auteur : **Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.**  
Jour/Thème : **24 Septembre, Se laisser convaincre.**  
Fandom : **Eyeshield 21.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Warnings éventuels : **Termes particulièrement crus.**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
Note :** Il a été publié sur la communauté des 31 Jours le 24 Septembre... N'empêche que c'est que maintenant que je le publie ici. J'ai enfin vaincu ma flemme ! ... ^^"

* * *

« Y'a plus de fuckin' sensations sans.

-Hiruma, j'ai dit non. »

Le susnommé le scruta de ses minces prunelles aventurine, surplombé de ses fins sourcils blonds imperceptiblement froncés. Le renfrognement des subtiles lignes pileuses formait en leur centre un pli de chair qui dénotait une contrariété, la frustration de ceux qui ne demeuraient guère accoutumés à ce qu'on leur refusât quoi que ce fût.

Malgré cela, l'autre ne s'apprêtait nullement à céder. Certes, dans la plupart des cas, il homologuait la résolution de son compagnon sans un mot, sachant pertinemment que protester ne s'avèrerait d'aucune utilité avec lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'abdiquerait pas devant la lubie inconsciente de son vis-à-vis – caprice qui l'avait décontenancé venant de lui, si précautionneux d'habitude.

« Me fais pas chier, fuckin' sex-toy, j'ai envie de faire ça comme ça et c'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêcheras, rétorqua le plus âgé des deux, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. »

Pourtant, son allocutaire s'en permit une, nullement effrayé de courroucer son amant. Les accès de colère de celui-ci étaient devenus quelque chose qu'il n'appréhendait plus à force d'avoir eu à y faire face – avec ses coéquipiers, souvent.

« C'est peut-être pas moi qui t'empêcherais de pas mettre une capote, mais c'est moi qui t'empêcherais de fourrer ta queue dans mon cul sans. »

Les yeux péridot du démon se plissèrent, en même temps qu'un infime sourire narquois vint fleurir sur ses lèvres ténues. La grossièreté de Juumonji dans ce genre de situations l'avait toujours amusé – d'autant plus que ce n'était souvent que celui-ci parlait de l'acte sexuel en des termes aussi crus (rien que le fait d'en parler lui rappelait qu'il demeurait en dessous, et l'embarrassait donc).

« Je pourrais toujours la fourrer dans un autre fuckin' trou de balle, fit-il sournoisement remarquer.  
-Dans ce cas-là, je te préviens tout de suite, capote ou pas capote, tu ne fourreras plus jamais ta bite dans mon ''trou de balle'', comme tu le dis si poétiquement.  
-Parce que ''bite'', ''queue'' et ''fourrer'', c'est mieux, peut-être ? »

Le lineman poussa un soupir désabusé à cette pragmatique – et vérace – parole. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveux suite à la remarque de son amant. Il devinait celui-ci capable d'aller ''tirer son coup'' ailleurs sans soucis de conscience et, bien évidemment, cette perspective lui serrait le cœur et nouait l'estomac. Néanmoins, il subsisterait catégorique quant à sa position.  
D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait sans doute pas se permettre de le laisser filer – maintenant qu'ils avaient créées des liens autres que d'ordre libidinal – pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle-ci. Peut-être ne devrait t-il pas se montrer si entêté, en fin de compte...

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond argentin secoua la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'il doutât de son point de vue, qu'il l'altérât pour le faire correspondre au sien. Il ne se laisserait pas vaincre par ces petites combines insidieuses.

« Alors ?  
-C'est non. Tu me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu peux aller mettre ton service trois pièces où tu veux, j'en ai rien à battre, objecta t-il d'un indolent factice. »

Il considéra son capitaine de ces orbes macassar soucieux – s'il pouvait mentir à l'ouïe, il persistait dans l'incapacité d'induire la vue en erreur – qui, pour toute réponse, ne lui offrit qu'un faciès diaphane renfrogné.  
Après quelques minutes d'un mutisme ; oppressant pour l'un, songeur pour l'autre ; le diabolique quarterback prit la parole.

« Bon. Fuckin' sex-toy, on passera tous ces fuckin' tests et, si on trouve rien – ce qui sera sûrement le cas –, t'acceptes, transigea t-il d'une voix agacée. »

Le susdit fuckin' sex-toy croisa les bras sur son poitrail et arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

Hiruma comprit à quoi il pensait. Un sourire suffisant décrispa quelque peu son visage d'albâtre – quoi qu'il en parût plus comminatoire encore que lorsqu'il eût été fermé et inexpressif. Il retournerait la crainte qu'il venait tout juste de deviner dans le but de convaincre définitivement son cadet.

« Ce sera une sorte de fuckin' garantie que j'irai pas voir ailleurs, glissa t-il. »

Présentée ainsi, Kazuki réussissait à voir l'absence du préservatif comme une chose positive. Certes, ile ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son compagnon, mais tout de même assez pour être informé du fait qu'il ne serait pas abject au point de lui faire attraper une IST. Et puis, de toute manière, aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, il avait confiance en lui, le Commandant des Enfers, l'homme le plus retors qui existât sur cette Terre.

« Très bien, tu m'as convaincu, concéda t-il finalement. »**  
**


End file.
